Thorns
by obscurity works
Summary: Because, hon - you don't go playing with thorns. –RoseScorpius


**Thorns**

**Because, hon - you don't go playing with thorns. –RoseScorpius**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor will in the future.**

AN: For Alie - MidnightRose24 and Broadway4eva for being both great friends - that and listening to me drone on and on about my life; and giving me very encouraging words when I needed it. You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>She's the perfect girl for you, yes? Cascading red hair and those icy, blue eyes – a tongue like a whip and smarmy wit, and you can't help but stare.<p>

She has boys lining up by her feet, and she smiles a fake smile – those eyes of hers looking for prey. She's done with the whole; perfect, little girl façade, and she's now one of those girls with unlimited access on boys and drinks and it kinda makes you want to have her.

Rose Joanne Weasley is not one of those people who stays in relationships and follows her guy everywhere. She's the freaking ice-queen and will dump anyone whenever she feels like it, yes?

You're Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and you are the heir of the Malfoy line and used to getting what you want. With the Black family blood running through your veins – Malfoy too, yes – and that makes something threatening enough to have anything in your reach.

You and her makes on giant cliché; Romeo and Juliet, rings a bell, no? Your parents are on rocky enough terms, yes, but that would just be an ice-breaker, hon. It will create one heck of a catastrophe and one, big explosion on her dad's part, and you know it.

Maybe her parents naming her Rose was just ironic, but whatever – it already served its purpose.

* * *

><p>Little Rose Weasley was a smart, witty, yet competitive Ravenclaw in her first to forth years, no? She got top marks in everything – except potions, that's Al's forte – and she was more than willing to help you in Arithmathy.<p>

You remember her eyes – sky blue; as if you can soar the skies in them. Her hair; red cascading locks when she managed to keep it as flat as possible, and you saw her checking you out a couple times too.

Rose tutored you twice a week, and you look through your notes the night before each lesson, hoping to impress her with your knowledge with the subject. She smiles when you get the answer right, and says encouraging words to you if you get it wrong.

You asked her out to Hogsmeade on the 9th of December, 2022, and she blushed crimson and said a nearly inaudible "yes," and went back to her group of friends, giggling. Albus Potter glared at you though – and he's supposed to be your best mate. At the time, you only thought of him to be over-protective of his cousin, but then again – it was only a guess.

You kissed her under the mistletoe a week later, and made out in the in the astronomy tower later that very same day. Both of you came out sporting similar, unkempt hair and swollen lips. When Al asked you were you went - you only grinned and he gave you a nasty glare and left the dormitory.

Over the holidays, you ran into a stunning, Gryffindor fifth year with the name of Dominique Weasley – or in other words, Rose's cousin. She had strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes – to match your own – and you two hung out together – laughing over her jokes, playing a prank on Filch, and collecting chocolate frogs – and you kissed her in the Gryffindor common room and she returned the pleasure.

Only then after you finished your little snog-fest, you remembered Rose. Guilty over it, you left the warm and cozy Gryffindor common room and slipped into your own dark and rather depressing dungeon you call a dormitory. Al is going to kill you when she finds out, and the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan will dig you up and kill you again. You're in trouble now. Merlin.

* * *

><p>In 5th year, she turned into a . . . slut – for the lack of a better word. She wore skirts a minimum of two inches shorter than the required length, and her sweaters were a little too revealing to your liking. She still maintained her grades and added a couple of, er . . . what she called extra-curriculars.<p>

One day, she rounded on you on your free period – just before lunch. Her hand grabbed yours and into a broom cupboard that appeared just for you. After you two finished – looking like that one night up in the astronomy tower.

"Much better than Dominique, no?" she hisses when both of you entered the Great Hall for lunch.

_Merlin, forgive – she figured it out!_ you thought, as you desperately tried to look innocent.

"Don't apologize – we weren't even together in the first place." she says, and gives a flirtatious wink to her cousin James over in the Gryffindor table.

You sat in your seat over in Slytherin with Albus, and gathered your thoughts together before it got out of hand. He glared at you with more fury than ever, and you can't figure it out why he keeps on glaring at you. That was enough.

That's when you earned month's worth of detention by having your fist collided with Albus Potter's eye.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley gained her reputation of the school slut by leading people – boys and girls alike, related or not - into broom cupboards at different times a day. She proved worthy of her title when she was sighted exiting a cupboard with her cousin James Potter – both sporting disheveled hair and swollen lips.<p>

She gave you a wink, and grabbed a Hufflepuff fourth-year into the same cupboard a couple minutes later.

You wanted to have her back as the Rose Weasley you knew and liked – smart, witty, and competitive, who only gave blown-out make-out to those she actually cares about. He liked her as a studious Ravenclaw – not this . . . person who interfered with people's love lives hurting a lot of people along the way.

You're pretty sure her parents don't know about this – or they're going to take desperate measures – plus, he would've heard an explosion any day now.

* * *

><p>She left you to fend for yourself, yes, and left you without a partner in life. She was a girl with many talents and a longing to prove herself – but forgot to find something important than one night stands, or a couple minutes in broom cupboards – a real relationship in which that would last for a long time.<p>

She has nothing left than her own memories to relive those moments and has no long-standing romantic interest.

You still have Dominique, though – she's strong and brave and smiles at you despite all the glares and icy encounters with the rest of her family.

You marry her and live a merry life – despite the differences – and you both stand strong against the Roses' thorns – hands interlocked with the power and determination to survive for your family and each other.

* * *

><p>A rose is flower that is beautiful – yet elegant, though has thorns to warn people off from taking its beauty away from where it belonged.<p>

The petals show off its elegance and beauty, though the thorns are hidden underneath the petals – and are used as a secret weapon in case something comes into harm's way of the main flower itself.

You thought it was quite ironic, really, and should've seen it coming, yes? The rest of the world didn't see it coming – maybe except Al – for the rose is beautiful, its thorns are shown more often.

You were only one of those got hurt in the way of the Roses' thorns, yes, and one of the only who remained unscathed, besides the regrets and unfortunate events that happened.

Because, hon – you don't go playing with thorns.

-fin

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my little . . . er, attempt with some RoseScorpius fluff - I perfer DominiqueScorpius, though. Did I do well - or should I just stick with my other perfered pairings?<strong>

**Review on your own free will - I have no right to force you, nor bribe you to review, yes?**


End file.
